I'm not so sure
by XxxsaladfingersxxX
Summary: It's the trio's 7th and final year at Hogwarts what will arise more than friendly relationships, jealousy ,lies , or more..of course another HR HG maybe finished may be epilogue
1. Chapter 1

(A/N:Hey peeps I hope you enjoy this first chapter as much as I did writing it oh and please don't be too harsh on the reviews please cause it would make me sad okey dokey here is the story)

The darkness of the room reminded her of the sadness of the world as she looked around the all too familiar family room, she walks to the kitchen hearing a beautiful voice filling her spirit with a strange but sweet sound. She closed her eyes feeling someone grab her around the wrist, she turned around staring into his pleading eyes that both threaten and adore.

Staring into his deep blue pools getting lost in them, drowning wondering who will save her. "Come on we don't want to be late on the train." The red haired boy, no not boy, man said.

"So you actually want to go to hogwarts? _Okay_ okay let me get my trunk." Bushy haired girl said quietly, she walked behind the couch. She attempted to lift it but failed miserably. She tried again this time she lifted it about an inch off the scuffed ground and then the trunk fell.

"Need some help?" Ron asked chuckling slightly.

"_Yes_ Ronald." Hermione said slightly bothered by that fact that she couldn't do something. Ron picked up the trunk with ease and walked behind, the borrowed car from the ministry, to put her trunk in the trunk of the car. (A/N: that's kind of weird isn't it trunk in a trunk lol back to the story)…..Hermione ran to the car and got in sitting next to her best female friend Ginerva Weasley aka Ginny .

"Hey Gin!" Hermione called to her. The short red haired girl smiled.

"Hey 'Mione!" She replied back with Hermione smiling back.

"HEY ONLY _I_ CAN CALL HER THAT." Ron said hopping in the car sitting next to Harry.

The rest of the ride was silent as the trio made there way to the train. When they got there Hermione and Ron left for the front of the Train as they were both Head boy and Head girl, Ron being head boy and Hermione being head girl (A/N: obviously big shocker).

While they were in there meeting Harry and Ginny looked for an empty compartment. They found one with Neville in the compartment.

"Hey Neville:" Ginny said cheerfully with a hint of disappointment in her eye's and voice. Neville took the hint and said his "Hi's" and "goodbye's" and left.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you Gin." Harry said his voice shaky from being nervous.

"Okay Harry, first thing if your going to ask someone out you have to be braver about," she said while smiling " and second of all the answer is yes Harry." He stared at her in disbelief to shocked for words he got up and hugged her. Finally when he gained his voice back and blah…..Blah…

"Just admit it Ronald you like school and you know it" Hermione said opening the door

"I do BLOODY NOT if you would just leave me alone maybe I would get better grades" Ron Yelled back.

"HA a First year could get better grades than you!" She snorted.

"Argh you just need to leave me alone I need some time to think." Ron said walking into the compartment but everyone heard the fight and when I say everyone I mean everyone (A/N: cough Malfoy cough)

"Well well well if it isn't Mudblood and Weasel bee," Malfoy said smirking but with a frightened look in his eye as he saw Ron tense up. "Look at him having to be held back by a mudblood."

"Sh..SHUT YOUR MOUTH MALFOY BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!" Ron yelled at him. He stalked off muttering things like 'filthy little mudblood' or 'need's to respect his superiors'

"You okay 'Mione" Ron asked

"Yeah but I really wish you wouldn't yell at him." She said softly.

"Your right he deserves a good shiner or two." Ron said chuckling at Hermione because of the look he was getting from her. "Hey aren't you supposed to be mad at me?"

"I am? RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU TRICKED ME!" She Yelled at him.

"I didn't trick you it happened on its own." He said defensively at her. He watched as she stalked off to another compartment with Ginny following her closely behind.

Okay anyways like I mentioned you up there please don't be to harsh on me


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hey peeps I will try to update frequently so please don't yell at me if I take to long to update what with rock climbing, band practice, and Flute lessons it will be kind of hard to update frequently thanks a bunch )

After the not so friendly incident with Malfoy the trio headed in for the feast of course Ron was at the table first. After everyone was seated, the first years entered staring in awe at the floating candles the enchanted ceiling the golden trio heard one first year say something like "it's enchanted to look like the sky, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"Hhmmm that sounds familiar. Doesn't it 'Mione?" Ron asked knowingly. Hermione glared at him but right when Professor McGonagall walked in and gave the instructions about the sorting hat she forgot all about her being mad at Ron _again_. After the hat gave his wonderful speech and sorted all the short new little first years in to there houses and after many cheers from the Gryffindor's table it was time for professor Dumbledore's serious speech.

"Ahh yes welcome to another great year at Hogwarts Professor filch has asked me to inform you of the list of rules on his door there has been a couple of rules added. I must remind you all never to go into the forbidden forest for there are creatures that even I am afraid of going near. I am also proud to present your new defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Tonks. That is all now LET THE FEAST BEGIN." Said Dumbledore finishing his fairly long speech. Immediately Ron dug into the chicken, the roast beef , and mashed potatoes taking a drink of pumpkin juice every now and then. Then Ron stopped and started laughing at the disgusted face he was getting from his Sister.

"Okay Ron yes I know we come from a long line of Weasley's eating like pigs but even Fred and George aren't that piggy." Ginny said. Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Well that's exactly why you and 'Mione need to eat more see how strong I am?" Ron said acting all mighty and tough.

"Ronald argh you don't gain muscles from eating a lot you get fat unless you have a fast metabolism or you work out your muscles get stronger by working out or doing a sport that works your muscles you get my drift Ronald?" Hermione asked trying not to laugh at his stupidity.

"I knew that," Ron said glaring at her "IM NOT STUPID YOU KNOW!" he walked out at a fast pace Leaving Hermione white in the face in total shock. Hermione stood up but Ginny pulled her back down.

"Leave him he needs to cool down especially after pig died. I mean it may have not looked like it but they were really close." Ginny said remembering that pig died from an owl attacking him. Hermione reluctantly backed down feeling bad about laughing at him.

"Gin why didn't you tell me before. I mean if I had known that I would have a least attempted to hold back the fighting.

When Ron left

"stupid know it all, thinks she knows everything." Ron muttered when he got in to the common room. He walked past the fire place that wasn't lit yet , he walked past a few pictures yelling at him until he finally got to his bed anger rising in him as he thought about Hermione but then he started thinking about her chocolate eyes, her curly hair, how she chews on her bottom lip when she's nervous. Or how she chews on the tip of her quill when she's thinking. With that he fell asleep thinking about the bushy haired girl.

(A/N: So what did you think I would like to thank my reviewer MIDNIGHT-PIXIE Thanx for your kind words of encouragement I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yeah I guess I was kind of really watching phantom of the opera when I was typing but Hermione was thinking of people crying about the deaths from Voldemort. Thanx a bunch! Your friend Saladfingers


	3. Chapter 3

After Dinner, Hermione ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, stopping abruptly in front of the Fat lady portrait, nearly running into her. Ginny followed closely behind.

"Cheese purfels" (A/N: spelling) Hermione said taking deep breaths. When the Fat lady let them through she ran through the common room seeing that Ron wasn't there and ran to the boys dormitory.

"Hermione! Stop you said you would leave him alone for awhile, besides who are you to go tell him your sorry?" Ginny said grabbing Hermione's arm.

"Your right Gin. I mean we never say sorry we usually just blow it over with another fight," Hermione said thinking about it, "Ohhhh! But I just cant stand him being mad at me it's like I have new feelings for him, but there feelings I've never felt before there not bad they just there new. I will look it up in the library tomor-"Hermione said getting cut off by Ginny.

"HERMIONE ARE YOU NUTS? You can't look up you feelings what you're feeling is a crush on my brother….wait a minute EWWWWWWWWWWWWW you like my brother ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ginny said scaring a few first years and making Harry laugh.

" I DO NOT! And keep it down do you want to wake up Ron?" Hermione said in a hushed voice with her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Can you girls move I got to go to the bathroom baaaadd" Neville said his face red. The girls moved out of the way and walked into the common room with Ginny sitting on Harry's lap and Hermione sitting in one of the big comfy chairs.

"What happened that I don't know about Ginerva Weasley?" Hermione asked trying not to sound jealous.

"Well I asked her out and she said yes." Harry stated simply. Ginny looked at him as if she was sitting on a stranger's lap.

"What are you talking about Harry? YOU couldn't even get the words out I had to help you so it should be we asked each other out." Ginny said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So what's this I hear about you liking Ron?" Harry asked Hermione.

" I DON'T LIKE RONALD WEASLEY!" She yelled.

"You don't?" Asked the red headed Ron.

"Not like that Ron oh and I am so sorry!" Hermione said.

"No your not," Ron stated, "Anyways what's not to like about the Weasley King?" Ginny snorted.

"Yeah I am Ronald, King of what may I ask?" Hermione asked

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU 'MIONE? THAT MY NAME IS RON NOT RONALD NOT RONNY, JUST RON." Ron yelled.

"WELL THAN WHY DON'T YOU CALL ME BY HERMIONE INSTEAD OF 'MIONE?" She yelled back.

"IT'S CALLED A NICKNAME EVER HEAR OF IT HERMY?" Ron asked.

"ARGH just leave me alone Ron….."Hermione said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She ran to the bathroom and started bawling her eyes out.

"What did I do?" Ron asked not knowing how he made her cry.

"Ron that wasn't very nice!" Ginny stormed out after Hermione.

"Hey Hermione! Ummm how about this since it's the first night here do you want to have a girls night in? No Parvarti or Lavender You should sing your heart out that's what I do when I'm mad or have an emotion I don't understand." Ginny said proudly trying hard to cheer up her best friend. Hermione followed Ginny back out into the common room seeing no one in there they sat down on the chairs.

"I'm kinda glad there isn't anyone in here. What do you say we have girl's night here in the common room?" Hermione sniffled.

"Okay Hermione you should sing first it makes me feel so much better I usually sing in the shower though but no ones here so go ahead." Ginny said excitedly wanting to hear Hermione sing.

"Oh I don't know Gin I…I don't know what song to sing just any song right?" Hermione asked watching Ginny shake her head yes.

"Well okay here it goes '**those schoolgirl days of telling tales and biting nails are gone But in my mind I know they will Still live on and on But how do you thank Someone who has taken You from crayons to perfume? It isn't easy, but I'll try. If you wanted the sky I would write across the sky in letters that would soar A thousand feet high 'To Sir, With Love'. The time has come For closing books And long last looks must end And as I leave I know that I Am leaving my best friend A friend who taught me Right from wrong And weak from strong That's a lot to learn But what can I give You in return? If you wanted the moon I would try to make a start But I would rather you let me give my heart 'To Sir, With Love' **

All while Hermione was singing Ron was sitting on the stairs listening to her sing her heart out. While he was listening he was thinking 'good gods I've really screwed up this time haven't I? Well I will talk to her first thing in the morning'.

Hermione woke up at around 5:00 a.m. Although the singing did make her feel better she still was sad I mean you would cry to if your first boyfriend called you Hermy wouldn't you? I mean Kr—

"Hermione? I need to talk to you." It was Ron. Hermione turned around staring into those deep dark pools of blue watching him sit in front of her.

"Oh" was all she could say. She didn't know what to say I mean usually he didn't wake up until like a half hour before classes started. Or if they got in a fight they usually just blew it off with another one at breakfast.

"'Mione, umm well you see I don't know what I did to make you cry yesterday but however I did it I'm am truly and utterly sor—" Ron couldn't finish.

"Ron you don't have to be sorry its not your fault…okay well it is your fault but you didn't know that Krum called me that because he couldn't pronounce my name or that I broke up with him because he was cheating on me." Hermione said these last words through sniffles and a single tear dropped down her cheek, Ron stood up and so did Hermione, he walked towards her and caught the tear that had been falling.

"Hermione…I" But he didn't finish he just hugged her and she sobbed into his chest until she couldn't cry anymore. The two separated and went there separate ways to there dormitories. The sun lighting the Common room as it started to fill with many excited first years and very hungry people.

(A/N: So what did you think please Review if you read I think this chappie is longer than all the rest so tell me what you think!)

I would like to thank

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE**-You're a great reviewer thanx so much!

**Kelsey**-Thanx so much for your reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Ha ha ha aha ha lol any ways sorry I havnt updated in a LONG TIME I went to Europe with my boyfriend and his parents okay any ways hope you enjoy and I don't care if you think my story is pointless I like it so you will get a poisoness berry and die the next day muha ha ahahahahahaha mmmmm mocha lol here is the story I think this is the last chapter unless you want me to write an epilogue? Read Review please tell me what you think!

"God I'm starving!" Ron said as they headed to the great hall for din din 'dinner'.

"Ron your all ways starving" Ginny said while grabbing Harry's hand. Harry cringed waiting for Ron's reaction to find he wasn't even looking at them he was staring at Hermione! (A/N: oh big shocker there). When they got to the Great Hall Ron and Hermione sat next to each other because Ginny had already sat next to Harry.

"So Ron have you started Newts studying yet?" Hermione asked already know that he hasn't.

"'Mione I have all year to study!" Ron said while thinking some not so friendly thoughts about our dear bushy haired friend.

"No you don't Ron you only have six months before the tests." Hermione stated matter of factly. She picked up a piece of chicken and looked back at Ron in disgust.

"God Ron do you have to eat with your mouth open?" She asked.

"Fey fou asked be a question!" Ron said through a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked for she could not understand what he said.

"I said 'Hey you asked me a question!" Ron said sounding irritated. When they finished dinner they walked into the hallway and told each other where they were going Hermione going to the Library, Ginny going with her, Harry and Ron to the Room of Requirement.

**Room of Requirement**

"Ron I have to ask you something and its about Hermione." Harry asked afraid of what Ron might do.

"Sure mate go ahead ask me." Ron said knowing what he was going to ask. Ron looked past Harry at a spot on the wall finding it more interesting.

"Do you fancy Hermione?" Harry asked looking at Ron He saw he was staring behind him he looked around and looked confused but decided to ignore it.

"You know two years ago I would have said yeah I fancy her, but now it's grown into so much more than I thought it would So now I would answer you by saying I love her. But I could never tell her that she's still heart broken over _Vicky_." Ron said his name in disgust.

"Wow I never would have known." Harry said.

**THE Library**

"Ah here it is _Emotion's of the Average Witch._" Hermione said aloud. Ginny rolled her eyes. "See I told you Gin you can to look up emotions."

"But Hermione notice it says '_Average Witch'_ and your anything but average." Ginny said looking at the cover. Hermione watched Ginny pull out a book with the words '_Journal this book belongs to __Ron Weasley. _Hermione's eyes widened.

"What you need Hermione is Ronald Weasley's Journal I've marked a few pages you might want to read I will leave you to read bye." Ginny said placing it on a desk and walking towards the door.

"But Ginny this is an inva—!" She never got to finish she was out the door. 'no I wont touch his book, oh but it is just a journal umm maybe just 2 pages' with that Hermione started on the first page Ginny marked.

Journal,

I can't stop looking at her. Her chocolate brown eyes with all the passion in the world in them god if only Hermione new how I felt about her then she would see why I'm so jealous of VICKY. I'm not so sure right now but I think I'm in love with her. Oh god you probably think I'm some love sick puppy right now but there is no suck word that explains how I feel about 'Mione. Well I better go.

Bye,

Ron Weasley

Hermione dropped the book getting a glare from the librarian. She quickly picked up the book, grabbed her bag and ran to the common room as fast as she could. She said the password 'Fortuna Major'. She laid her books down and hid Ron's book seeing as how Ron and Harry were the only ones in there.

"Hey 'Mione that was a fast library visit." Ron said getting an idea since it was before 9:00. "Hey 'Mione since its not past 9:00 will you go flying with me?" Ron said with a hint of want in his voice.

Hermione smiled "Of course only if you will stop bugging me about it." She said although she would rather be with him anyway.

"Deal." Ron said and he hurried to go get his newest broom which was the fastest out there and His old broom and grabbed Hermione's hand and rushed her and the brooms out of the common room. They went to the quidditch pitch. He set the brooms down and let go of Hermione's hand.

"Hey 'Mione do you want to ride by yourself or do you want to ride with me?" Ron questioned. He saw Hermione's face and when she bit her lip he new that meant she was nervous.

"Umm I can't ride a broom so I guess I'll ride with you." She said in a barley audible voice. He mounted the broom and helped Hermione up on the broom. When they lifted off the ground Hermione quickly grabbed on to Ron's waist and he smiled they flew around for a while until they were really high up and Hermione had her eyes closed the whole time while clinging on to Ron for dear life.

"Do you trust me?" Ron asked. Hermione opened her eyes she saw his face his eyes staring into her own.

"Ron I would trust you with my life." Hermione said in a whisper. Ron smiled and dove down towards the ground Hermione squealed and grabbed on tighter to Ron. When they were three feet away from the ground he quickly pulled the tip of his broom up and landed safely.

"Hermione you can let go now" Ron said although he didn't want her to.

"I know but if I let go I'm afraid I might fall" She said while feeling him turn around in her arms.

"Hermione there's someth-." But he was cut off by Hermione's lips locking with his own he kissed back until they had to breath. With a comfortable silence they sat down on the grass looking at the stars.

Wasn't that a cute story? I thought it was should I write an epilogue?

Read Review.


End file.
